Winpix
Winpix is a fanime,well,a pretty normal fanime made by LollipopFan1944(no video for now) Kind of anime magic,fight,adventure,comedy/parody,friendship,for girls(can't be compared to a shojo). Plot summary (season one) Long ago, in the magical planet Magica, there was a was between Sagewas (mixing of humans and animals/like in Tokyo Mew Mew and have special powers),fairies, angels, elves, ect. and demons of all kind.The good people have win the war,but they got to change planet because it got destructed by demons, and they would have lost if they didn't got the help of 6 Sagewas who are naturally stronger and more powerful than normal: the Winpix. The legend say that when they die, they must wait 200 years before getting revived(note:when they revive,no matter in what they got revive, the revive will have the Winpix's power),and, when they will revive, the demons will take their revenges on them, and they will have to stop this war again... Now, all six got revived,and in a good state as humans! Now they must master their power and stop the demons to take over the galaxy! Characters principal characters(season one) oceane:One of the winpix,she have the power to move anything(or just psychic powers),and as animal she is a black cat.she is sometimes very girly and sometimes not serious ,but she can be serious when needed. lauri:One of the winpix too,she have the water element,and as animal she is a fox.She is pretty boyish but nice,and she is not shy when she is with good peoples. alissa:One of the winpix,she have the air element,and as animal she is a tit(a kind of bird).She is mostly shy when she doesn't fell good in a certain place but she is very nice when she is good.One of her principal natural capacity is her strenght,that she doesn't really show... clara: A winpix,she have the nature/tree/plants element,and as animal she is a squirell.She is the kind of girl who like to party and do some trick,and she is mostly not serious,but she can be.on f her natural capacity is her agility,that she show. camille:As a winpix,she have the ice element,and as animal,she is a snow bunny.She is pretty closed but when she is with the good peoples she is awsome!What make her unique in the group...is...her beauty...which lure many boys...sometimes. roxanne:as a winpix,she have the fire element,and as animal she is a wolf.She is really not shy and she like to do some...crazy things. juliane:She is NOT a winpix,but she had a mission to go to earth to find the winpix and help her at the start.She is a normal fairy,and she have the thunder element.She is a little bit boyish and she doesn't like that the peoples doesn't care of her. christen:she is a nymph(mix of fairy and elf,but in miniature) and have the normal powers of nymphes:enchanting.As any important peoples have a nymph as companion,christen is there for helping the winpix in their journey.She is very girlish and like to rule...sometimes, and she doesn't like that when someone make something really bad(classified as funny moments...). secondary characters (season one) Bianca:She is a normal human...but she is...really,REALLY irritating!!!!she is girlish and a bit shy and she is sensible... Mandy:A normal human too,and she is with bianca.At least,she is not that irritating but she can be.And she think almos only what she believe! layla:She is an angel(her power is the ice) but she is mostly in her human form,and she is at the same school as the winpix.She may be a LITTLE BIT shy and calm,but with the good peoples,she is cool,but still calm.she is one of the clemence tweens. suzy:She is and angel too(her power is fire) but she is mostly in her human form too,she is at the same school as the others.She is pretty boyish and is mostly with some other peoples and she just doesn't talk to the winpix. She is the twin sister of layla. Anna:She is a human(*not showing spoilers...) and she is in the same class as the winpix.She is VERY boyish and she doesn't like poeples who are annoying.She is not with the winpix for now...until season 2...but i will not say why now. Trivia *The idea of this anime started 4 years ago. *This was once higly inspired by Dragon Ball Z, but got corrected. *Originally, this is a French fanime.